Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR Stirling Single G *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Configuration': 4-2-2 Emily is a large Stirling Single. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm, Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. when she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single, of which there is only one left in the world, located at the National Railway Museum in York. Livery Emily is painted in the emerald livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - fifteenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Xóchitl Ugarte (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) Trivia * One of Emily's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and Splish, Splash, Splosh!) * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Mega Bloks * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Diablock Gallery File:Emily.png|Emily in season 7 File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?2.jpg|Emily at Wellsworth File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?1.jpg|Emily and the Fat Controller File:Emily'sNewCoaches.PNG|Emily at Edward's station File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily at Knapford Sheds File:Emilyseason8.PNG|Emily in Season 8 File:EmilyKnowsBest3.jpg|Emily in Season 9 File:EmilyKnowsBest4.jpg File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png|Emily's wheels File:PercyandtheFunfair2.jpg|Emily with trucks File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.jpg|Emily in Season 10 File:ThomasandtheTreasure35.png|Emily in Thomas and the Treasure File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:HenryGetsitWrong9.jpg|Emily in Season 12 File:season13Emily.jpg|Emily in Season 13 File:TickledPink50.png File:PingyPongyPickUp34.png File:EmilyandDash2.jpg File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png File:BlueMountainMystery117.png File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:EmilyandSodorMaid.jpg|Emily and Sodor Maid File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily, and Bertie File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in the animated learning segments File:Emily'sPrototype.jpg|Emily's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYEmily.jpg|TOMY File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines